Nimm the rogue
by kanotsa
Summary: This is the story of a little karakter i have been playing for som time now, and i tought it could be fun to tell his story for you all. this is just the first chapter i what i hope to become a ongoing story the story is set the world of forgotten realms and i claim none of the world. and all the charathers until now are of my friends and mine please R


Nimm the rogue

"With every adventure i grow wiser, and with every wisdom i grow stronger"

Summer Year 1058 As I sit here on rygnar my new companion and 'friend'. Dressed in my new clothes and show my scar over the world. My broad-brimmed hat set at a slight angle, and looked into the distance with my face held high, with the half-dragon Saphira riding at my side, also on her strong steed. The dwarf Drak sits behind the wagon with his pipe in his mouth. He smoking will soon be all his money with all the tobacco he swallows, and how does he saves the ... beside him sits valendir. The elf is really not to be clever on. His bow shoots better than any guard I've ever had to flee. And yet, when I look at him... So he is strong in something I've never been the best. He can do something with the innkeeper. Maybe it's because he is born of two innkeepers. And at the back of the wagon sits Markus somewhere. The cleric says not so much. But he is a lovely Socially when it comes SUPPLEMENTING working with temples… While I sit here and think back, I had never had I never could imagine all the adventures I've ever seen

it was just 3 months ago when I was still safely in work under "Drana's" wings. The strongest guildmaster in Luskan. I served well and was deeply respected by everyone in the guild. It was some quiet time I lived in the time, all things kept in contest of course. Just until the day a theft went horribly wrong ... when I look back on that fateful day, I am sure I was set up to fail. And so I was forced into an adventure. I went into tara 'one of the city's very powerful countesses' service with a bunch of other heroes. We help her in her quest to find her ancestral treasures and deposed her corrupt husband. We returned to luskan as heroes "Veigar the 1st. Heroes" And those who I before see such as foreign. Is now friends I love travel the road with. It would then just be Drank that makes the excuse. Never felt that the dwarf shows that he is glad for the adventure we have and the challenges we have faced against together. Not less that it is possible for the strength and money to get. When we returned home, I had to be face to all this. It had not changed Drana's will.

There I showed that I had to take the road as my home! I had to go and leave my brother and all I knew. In favor of freedom and their lives. Fortunately would my new friends like me. The only one who would not take right away was Drank. He found it important to work and earn money. Countess had delivered a huge order for him to weapons, armor and more. He'd paid very well for it, he said. One of the city's mage tower had even planning on countess order had created two teleportation Intentions stone. They would allow Drake to come to us, or vice versa, in an instant. Drake got one and I took the other. Markus had simultaneously also found a track that was worth exploring by platinum temple in Silverymoon, which was donated by Count Veigar the 1st. There were many rumors around the building. And after a few purchases. A cart and a couple of good horses, as the most important purchases. And it was packed. I packed no more than what I just needed on the contrary Drank packed almost all his house on the bandwagon. I was afraid that the wagon would crack under the pressure ... we traveled the next morning shortly after sunrise. The journey would take 7 days and there should not be the biggest thread, but such was not to be cease unfortunately. When we had gone 2 days we came to an intersection and we were not quite sure what path that would lead us to Silverymoon. We chose to travel to the north and it was then that things started to go wrong ... after a few hours was lowered darkness of the forest. And I got the other persuaded that now we should turn settles. We got pulled the wagon out of the way and we fell quiet down. The night passed without anything special happening. It was only when we awoke in the following morning we discovered what had happened. We were surrounded.

All the way around our little camp was a 1.5 meter high palisade wall. And soon we saw that it was the least of our problems. When I tried to tear down the palisade landed an arrow is very close to my head. A quick look at the direction and I knew what we were up against "goblins"! There were not many only 5-6 pieces, but they were not alone! Behind one of them got valendir saw what he thought was a wizard, but before we could reach to grab him, he disappeared into thin air. We also had other more pressing things to look at. First we had to deal whit the goblins. I got cut one of them with my sling, and valendir got two with a few well-placed arrows. And then Mark in the last scrub. As we rowed through goblins I saw that they all had placed a square gold plate in their chest. After we finally got picked palisade apart we went back. Could we get back on track and final turn its nose against silverymoon ...

But then we are finally to Silverymoon. What a sight that came to meet us as we approached the city. Finding Veigar the 1st gift to the city would not be difficult. The Tower of the temple building, stretched proudly against the sky, like a true testament to Silverymoons strength. When we came into the city, Valendir would immediately want to find one of the city's many inns and deliver his father's mead he had some barrels of, and the others said that they wanted to "to get something in the stomach" as Drakewould put it. My eyes had in the meantime caught something else that should be examined more closely. When we entered my eye saw the guards take a man from the big bunch of good people who obviously would behold the great platinum Temple. And then I had to either find a magic guild that could get me some of those connections, I can always use my network for information. When I tracked guards back to their barracks and the city's prison. There I found not so much, not beyond the usual wanted posters for bounty hunters. But the guards could then tell me where the city's Magic Guild was and I found no major problems.

that building ... it is not something I would forget right away. The aut sides were so, it would not look like much in size, no bigger than my old house in Luskan. The house was covered in magic circles or what sould imitate it. Now I have always taught that you should never grasp a book by its cover. For behind an ugly cover can hide big things, so I tried the door and went inside. The one I found in the first room, was not the one I expected to find. There behind a large desk, surrounded by books, bottles and more magical instruments were no rings than Lisa GoldenWings. Lisa GoldenWings, is this young girl several years ago saved me from ending up in the guards' clubs in earnest. She has always had a heart that girl. But that's a story for another time. Lisa recognized me right away and the conversation turned to the old days. So I mentioned to her that I had stepped into the realm of magic, as war magician. She was very proud, and asked of course what brought me here Silverymoon. I told her all about our great adventure and our title as "Veigar the 1st's Heroes" and that during a trip in Veigar the 1st tomb found evidence and rumors silverymoon's great Platinum temple. While the talk goes with Lisa, who then steps in the door? It does of course valendir and he starts talking loose and start asking about, to get his weapons made magic. I remember I gave him an instructive look for the behavior. Fortunately, lisa quite nicely, and Drank behaved then passive and let me talk to Lisa. After some time, there was not much more to talk about, I felt, so I asked Lisa to write me up for next test exam. Which was 7 days from now, and she gave me the books I would need. And then I had to go, but Lisa found it easier just to utter a single word. And as I stood there, to my friends' table in the inn, and Lisa stood by my side and smiled foolishly. I sent her a sour smile, and gave her an approving nod.

Meanwhile that all this has been going on, our dear valendir had found the first important clue we had to go after. His faithful wolf had found two bad guys in a ramshackle house not far from the inn. When he got it checked closer look found throughout the house window, three people, a man and two women. Valendir got through the window intercepted the three had possibly found their way into the platinum temple unknown catacombs, and perhaps the famurøse tower. He also heard that they would break into this night. Lucky for him discovered none of them him and managed to escape unseen from. Then he was gone hunting for me. When he had finished telling what he had discovered Did we have a game plan for the night. Markus also had meanwhile found something useful. The king had put a rather large bounty on it as able to find and explore the catacombs under the Platinum Temple. So when night fell and the moon rose to the sky, committed we silently towards the temple. When we arrived at the temple gates. One could clearly see that this was not some professional organization which was behind this. Not as sloppy as they had broken the lock! Inside the temple we saw them, they stood and hid behind a pillar and it was clearly to me what they would try. The technique I've seen used more than a thousand once. But now we see the on success. However, it would be foolish of us to reveal our presence before they found the entrance. We were hidden behind a few bars not far from where the others were hiding, and now it was just to wait and see. There should not take very long before they chose to start with their small number. They sent the "best looking" of the two girls out to this poor innocent guard who stood guard at one of the temple's statues. And so began the young woman you know that seduces and flatter themselves with the poor soldier. I took myself to the head ... it worked! The young soldier was completely seduced by the young woman's cure, and came with her behind a corner, and shortly afterwards we heard a short 'thump' and the young woman came forward again without guard! While all this was happening, the other two slipped it to the now unguarded statue. They started messing around with some things behind the statue with something at its back. Now it was getting about time that I made my move. The girl who had done it with the guard, was in the mid of leaving the temple. If I did not get her stopped now, we may not be able to pursue the other two. So I took my beautiful "companion", my mithrill dagger, and gave Markus and valendir sign to stay in hiding and let me get the answers we needed.

Silent as I must have been the young woman's own shadow, I sneaked me behind her. And fast one she could discover what happened, I had the knife to the throat of the young woman ...

This is the story of a little karakter i have been playing for som time now, and i tought it could be fun to tell his story for you all.

this is just the first chapter i what i hope to become a ongoing story

the story is set the world of forgotten realms and i claim none of the world.

and all the charathers are of my friends and mine

please R&R


End file.
